gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashter Stark
To read the fanfiction version of the story: Click here Ashter Stark is a major character in all eight seasons. He is the third-born son of Eddard Stark. He was born almost a year after Robb and Jon were born. He bears a striking resemblance to Brandon Stark, Ned Stark's brother and Ashter's uncle who was killed by the Mad King. In The Dragon and the Wolf, Ashter is revealed to have contracted a terminal illness. Biography Background Ashter is the third child born to Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. He was born almost a year after Robb and Jon were born. Ashter was raised in Winterfell along with his brothers Robb, Bran and Rickon and his sisters Sansa and Arya. Throughout his life, he developed a close bond with his bastard brother Jon Snow, taking pity on him from Lady Catelyn's harsh treatment. He is 15 years old at the start of the series. A few years before the series, Ashter killed one of Sansa's friends, Harris due to an argument. Sansa has hated Ashter ever since the incident. Ashter also killed a son of a lord which caused Lord Eddard Stark to disinherit Ashter. Eddard was tempted to exile him when he was of age because of his dishonorable and rash attitude but Lady Catelyn fought against him to keep him apart of the family. Ashter and Eddard have never truly gotten along since then. Ashter is not very close to Arya, Bran and Rickon but is close to Robb and much more closer to Jon, who is actually his cousin after the relevation in "The Winds of Winter". Throughout the course of the series, Ashter matures more and becomes a man not proud of his past and is forced to face family members that have learned of his recent sins while preparing for the White Walkers. Near the end of Season 7, Ashter is revealed to have developed a terminal illness and is battling with the disease as well as doing his best to turn his life around and atone for his sins before he leaves the world. In the Battle for Winterfell, Ashter heroically saves many Winterfell citizens but it is not enough for a vengeful Felyce Quinn, who resents Ashter for killing her father. Felyce shoots Ashter in the chest with an arrow, and he drops dead. No one else witnesses this, Ashter is presumed to have been killed by the wights and he is mourned by Jon and Daenerys. Killed Victims * Harris Glover - Pre S1 * Lowell - Pre S1 * Numerous Soldiers in the Battle of the Whispering Wood - S1E9 (Offscreen) * Several Peasants (Caused) - S2E8 * Peasant Revolt Leader - S2E8 * Lord Jason Graveheart - S2E8 * Numerous Frey soldiers - S3E9 * Ser Barristan Selmy - S5E4 * A Few Pit Fighters - S5E9 * Several Sons of the Harpy - S5E9 * Two Dothraki Men - S6E4 * Several Sons of the Harpy - S6E9 * Several Lannister Soldiers - S7E4 * Several Tarly Soldiers - S7E4 * Ser Anthor Dayne - S7E4 * Numerous Wights - S7E6 * A Few Wights - S7E7 * Numerous Wights - S8E3 * White Walker - S8E3 Appearances * Ashter's appears only as a corpse in 'The Last of the Starks'. Gallery AshterFlashback205.PNG|Ashter in a flashback in "The Ghost of Harrenhal" Ashter 208.PNG|Ashter preparing to crush the peasant rebellion in Widow's Watch Ashter and Dany reunion.jpg|Ashter and Daenerys Ashter and Jon goodbye.jpg|Ashter says goodbye to Jon before he departs for The Wall. Ashter and Robb.jpg|The Stark brothers stress about the war for Northern independence. Ashter and Theon.jpg|Ashter's hatred for Theon. Ashter s7ep1.PNG|Ashter fighting Tytos Frey in "Kill the Boy" Ashter S5 2.PNG|Ashter in "The Gift" Ashter S5.PNG|Ashter in "Hardhome" Ashter season 6.jpg|Ashter in "The Red Woman" Ashter Remembers.PNG|Ashter visiting the Winterfell crypt in "The Dragon and the Wolf" Ash Season 8.PNG|Ashter's health deteriorating due to his terminal illness. Quotes Family tree Trivia * Ashter is the only Stark to die in Season 8. ** With Bran unable to reproduce and the deaths of Ashter & Rickon, and Jon's exile, there is no one to carry on the Stark name. * Ashter is often told by several characters in the series that he looks alot like his uncle Brandon Stark who was murdered by the Mad King. ** Ned has said he saw his brother in Ashter, but Ashter left much to be desired, due to the choices he has made in life. * It is revealed by Maester Wolkan in "The Dragon and the Wolf" that Ashter has a terminal illness and may have only a few months left to live. ** There are several hints of this throughout seasons 3-7. ** The terminal illness was contracted from Lord Jason Graveheart when Ashter killed him and he coughed his blood onto him, the illness then took years to develop. In the books Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark Category:Characters from the North Category:Second Sons Category:Nobles Category:Wolfguard